Not Gonna Stop Me
by Leeta
Summary: Squeal-Not Gonna Get Us. Ichigo thought it was hard being a Vizard, but being a father to twins is like shooting yourself in the foot. Especially when your son starts to rebel against Seireitei, Ichigo must choose between his son or the souls of innocence
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**(This is the sequel to "Not Gonna Get Us", if you have not read the first half of the story, I highly suggest you do, if you don't, well then it is safe to say that a lot of events and changes of characters you will not understand. But for those of you who do know what is going on from reading "Not Gonna Get Us" then, please, continue onwards and enjoy.)**

* * *

**Not Gonna Stop Me**

* * *

His orange colored head was resting back against his chair, a hand pinching the crown of his nose in frustration and slight irritation that was slowly building up. There was one thing Kurosaki Ichigo, Taicho of the Seventh Division, could not stand. One simple thing that drove him up the wall and the blue haired man before him was doing it, right now at six in the morning. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was complaining, heaven forbid if the man complained like any other normal person would. Oh hell no, the damn panther man could not do that, not at all.

He just had to complain in Spanish, at the top speed of Ninety miles an hour. This is when Ichigo wished Chad was here for a visit, he could understand him then, but not Ichigo. There was no way in hell that Ichigo could understand these odd rolled R's and stretched out words.

"¡Su chico jode sin valor!"

"Grimmjow…" Muttered Ichigo as the blue haired ex-Espada walked up and down the room. His voice a deep growl and teeth showing like the feline he was when he was angery.

"¡El es casi tan débil como usted es! Cada vez yo aún lo rasguño, tengo que tomar el bastardo pequeño al cuarto de la emergencia. ¿Cómo el infierno soy supuesto entrenarlo bajo estas condiciones que jode? Para colmo, aún cuando él no sangra por todas partes el lugar que jode, él no puede soltar un puñetazo el valor mierda. ¿Qué demonios clase de coño ha levantado usted aquí?"

Ichigo's brow twitched, that was it he had it up to here with this damn hollow with the blue hair. With a quick slam of his hands upon his clean desk, Ichigo stood and glared at the cat. Whither it was the slam of his hands or the glare he was giving Grimmjow, it appeared he caught his attention. Ichigo, being a smart man as he was said his two cents.

"For the love of God, **speak** Japanese!" Ichigo practically shouted at Grimmjow. Though for a moment the man seemed to be confused, was not the saying supposed to go 'Speak English?' Well, Grimmjow did not care either way

Grimmjow turned to face the captain and leaned forward with one foot forward as if the challenge the younger male to question what he was about to say, "Your boy is fucking worthless!" he said in the correct language this time.

"He's almost as weak as you are! Every time I even scratch him, I have to take the little bastard to the emergency room. How the fucking hell am I supposed to train him under these conditions? What is worse, even when he's not bleeding all over the fucking place, he can't throw a punch worth shit. What the hell kind of pussy have you raised here, Shinigami?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as Ichigo matched him with a glare of his own.

"My boy is not weak and nor am I, may I remind you who beat your face into the ground within Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo suggested with a growl to show he was up to the challenge for the today. Grimmjow leaned forward more and put his hands upon the desk for support. "And who beat yer nappy ass into the ground, breaking a street light in the process?"

Ichigo leaned forward even more now, brow twitching dangerous, "And who was the one that left that mark on your chest?"

"Who broke your mask into a thousand pieces?"

"Who sent you to the fourth division last week?" Said Ichigo.

"Who sent **you** to the fourth division the week and **only** Unohanacould rearrange yer face?"

It seemed like a never ending verbal battle between the two, in fact it was so unending that it was fairly common to see the two have a shouting match. The once even had a shouting match over the type of yukata to buy Rukia.

Yes, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques went shopping with Ichigo to find Rukia a gift. Why, one might ask, for the simple fact that if he did not go with the orange haired shinigami, he was stuck helping Rukia babysit, and Grimmjow was **not **a babysitter. He was a fighter and fighters do not watch children, unless they where trying to kill each other, now that was different! Grimmjow could go for that, but no, not now. Now he was trying to show one up on Ichigo.

Of course, this never lasted long as another stepped into the seventh division's office to see the two ready to pounce on one another to commence a ripping of throats. "Um…" said Kon as he viewed his Captain that had one foot on the desk and a hand balancing him on the said object with the other gripped the handle of Zangetsu. Grimmjow was in the same pose but with a hand upon Pantera.

Kon was, for a brief moment, unsure what was going on or what to do about this new event within the office. But as soon as the mod soul realized who was with in the room with Ichigo and the stance of the pair, he let loose a long sigh. This action caught both of the other men's attention. Ichigo and Grimmjow both turned their eyes to witness the shinigami gigai of Kon walk past them and then flop down on the sofa near Kurosaki Taicho's desk. The mod soul lay on his back, legs crossed at the ankle and hands behind his head.

Lazily, Kon's chocolate eyes regarded the two in their threatening poses that they had not dropped just yet. Closing his eye's now he spoke at last in a laid back voice. "Nii-san is looking for you, Ichigo." He paused to let this sink in, knowing that Ichigo was now standing down, as would Grimmjow. "She's having problem's with Taiki again, she said if Grimmjow was here, to bring him along with you."

Grimmjow looked slightly dumbfounded, "Why do I have to go?" Ichigo merely groaned, lowering his head so much that one might think that Wabisuke had been slammed into his thick skull on to many times. Ignoring Grimmjow's confusion he asked tiredly, "What's wrong this time?" Whoever thought that raising children could be so damned hard? Hell, his father raised three children all by himself when their mother died. So why the hell was he having so much trouble with just raising two kids?

"I'm not really sure, Nii-san did not say but she seemed pretty irritated to a degree." Kon opened his eyes now to gazed at his fellows. "If I where you, I would hurry on home and see what is going on, Masaki is out looking for Taiki as we speak." Kon did not seemed to be bothered by this and it irritated Ichigo. "Why aren't you helping look for him?"

"He isn't my son now is he?" The mod said as he raised his pinky finger to his nose, picking at it idly. "And he is in Seireitei, how much trouble can he get into, really?" Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at one another and then back to Kon, speaking at the same time. "Where the fuck have you been?"

--

Rukia drummed her fingers idly on the small well-polished black wooden table before her. Her feet where tucked under her and covered by her lavender and blue flower patterned kimono, as any proper noble woman would. Her hair was left in it usual fashion with a single lock of hair draping between her eyes. A cup of tea was before her, untouched and the company on the other side of the table watched her carefully.

"You are doing it again, Rukia." Came the deep and soft voice of her elder brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. "It seems you have developed irritating habits, tell me, did you pick that up from your husband?" Byakuya inquired as he looked at his sister carefully. Unlike the laid back clothing of his younger sibling, Byakuya was wearing his captain attire even though he was now off work, much like his sibling.

Rukia seemed to have noticed her finger drumming habit and stopped with a small apology. When her twins turned, four she had somehow acquired the habit of nail tapping. Perhaps it formed while she would be waiting for Ichigo to come and have a go at the twins in the ways of disciple after she had it up to here with her fine children. Yes, fine children, so fine that when they decided to do something stupid she had trouble trying to figure out how to punish them and left that up to Ichigo, who she was now waiting on.

"Gomenasai, Nii-sama." Rukia said with a soft smile, "It is something I gained from waiting for Ichigo rather then getting it from him." Byakuya watched her for a moment as he lifted his cup to his lips, sipping on his tea silently. Then put the cup down, "Tell me, Rukia." He started, looking straight at her, "How is Masaki taking to the Fourth Divison?"

Rukia blinked a few times, "Well," she said slowly in thought, "She is doing well, but I am sure it is odd for her to be in a division already. I mean she just graduated from the Academy this fall. She is also the youngest, being thirteen. But she does her job well and enjoys it." Rukia chuckled at that, "She did tell me she has a crush on a man who came to the division."

Byakuya's dark brow raised ever so slightly at this, "A man?" Byakuya was a man of few emotions, he never showed anything to anyone and so getting him to raise a brow made Rukia pull back in surprise slightly. "Y-Yeas."

"What is his name?"

"She did not say…"

"Division?"

"She did not mention that either, Nii-sama." She stared at her brother before dropping her gaze towards her tea. This felt rather awkward, her brother was acting more interested in the subject then Ichigo. Granted, she did not mention this to her husband in fear that he might track the poor soul down and send him on his marry way to being reborn on earth, then kill him, then bring him to Seireitei again and repeat process.

Ichigo could be a little crazy sometimes when it came to his little girl. "I see." Said Byakuya as he let out a small sigh but dropped the subject of his niece for now. "And Taiki?"

Rukia chewed her bottom lip then, "He still hasn't …" Anything she was about to say suddenly came to an end when the screen door slide open at the entrance of the house. "Oi, Rukia!" called out Ichigo as he kicked his sandals off and came into the home of his family. Grimmjow on the other hand left his shoes on and followed after Ichigo. Ichigo seemed to notice this, turned on his heels and pointed a bony finger at his friend. "Shoes, off! I demand respect in my house."

Grimmjow smirked and leaned forward more then usual, then ever so slowly wiped his shoed feet on the wooded floors, making a long an high pitched screeching. The orange haired man twitched and raised his fist as Grimmjow smirked. "Why you little son of a bitch…"

"Ain't nothing little here, Shinigami, I can guarantee that I am at least ten times bigger then…"

Suddenly, a pair of chopsticks smacked into Grimmjow's face. Surprised and slightly irritated he looked past Ichigo to see Rukia standing there, recovering from her throwing pose. "You take off your shoes while you are in my home, Jeagerjaques." She then crossed her arms over her chest, the kitty knew better to disobey the midget of a woman. Slowly, with a grumble, he took off his shoes and sat them by the screen door. He looked up and saw he was alone now.

Grumbling he went into the room where everyone was gathered, he took note that Kuchiki was here as well. He found it very irritating that the only open spot at the small square table was right between Ichigo and Byakuya. Reluctantly, he sat down between the two. Byakuya turned his vision upon Grimmjow. Eyeing the ex-enemy carefully, Byakuya still had trouble getting used to Grimmjow's new attire. Only eleven years ago, Grimmjow had been forced to change his attire because it often caused a riot in terms that everyone thought he was here to attack rather then get something to eat.

The old ex-Espada had tired in his old white attire for a customized shinigami outfit. However, it looked very similar to his old Espada attire but black with a teal colored belt. He decided he could use a little color to look different then the other shinigamis. After all, he was not one of them.

Grimmjow noticed Byakuya's staring and placed his chin in the palm of his head, his other rest on his knee and bent as he leaned forward. A feline smirk came across his features, "What's wrong, Kuchiki? Nervous?"

Byakuya turned his vision away from the Arrancar then and picked up his tea as nobly as possible. Bringing his tea to his lips, he then spoke without a care in the world. "Nothing of the sort. Just wondering why a mouse is playing a cat."

Grimmjow's smirk fail away from his face in complete and utter confusion as well as surprise. He was about to ask what the hell the shinigami meant when Ichigo took charge. "So why did you need me and Grimmjow to come home? Where is Taiki anyways?" Ichigo inquired as his eyes combed the room, not seeing his son still. He wondered what was taking his daughter so long to find him.

"About that." Rukia said with a sigh as she sat up straight. "I think we have a bit of an issue." She looked at the men before her and spoke with a clap of her hands.

"He has a girlfriend!"

Everyone stared at her, was this why she had gathered them? Kon had said she was irritated and Byakuya thought she was irritated as well.

"That's…good…" Ichigo said slowly, "But who?"

"Kusajishi Yachiru!" Rukia clapped her hands together once again and smiled brightly with a twitch of the brow to show that she wasn't totally thrilled by this idea. The others in the room looked a bit less joyful. Byakuya looked the same as always, Grimmjow had his head cocked to the side as if he did not hear this right while Ichigo looked horrified.

"Zaraki Kenpachi's, Kusajishi Yachiru?" He said slowly as it was sinking into his head. Oh god, what the hell did his son get himself into? "Yep, and Zaraki is wanting to test him out too!"

Maybe it was time to rethink the issue on having a third child. After all, he was going to be sonless very, very soon.

* * *

A/N: Konichiwa, everyone! I did it, I got the first chapter up of the Squeal, Fear me for I am awesome. Okay well maybe not awesome but semi good? How about that. Yes, I know an odd way to open the story but it works...sorta oO But I do hope you enjoy this story! Also, thank you all who voted for the twins ages. I had so much trouble on that, but since you all helped me, it made it so much easier!

Until next time,

Ja Ne!


	2. The Son, The Daughter

* * *

**(First, off I would like to apologize for not being to able to update this story for a long time. I lost all my files for my stories and I am not really sure how that happened so I had to rewrite this chapter. Plus with a load of homework and work to back it up, this took me even more time to write. I do apologize once again and I'll try to get back on schedule with posting new chapters once a week.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Son, The Daughter**

* * *

His name was Kurosaki Taiki, thirteen years old and currently trying to stay very much alive. You see, it all started three days ago within the grounds of Seireitei. He had decided to try and somehow see Yachiru without being caught by Kenpachi or anyone within his family. The boy was usually pretty good at being sneaky, he learned to be a master at sneak at the wonderful age of six to avoid Grimmjow's strange training ideas that usually involved him being stuck doing outrageous things.

Such as trying to dodge all five of Grimmjow's projectiles while using a blank zanpakutou. Needless to say Taiki would utterly fail at this event in a most interesting fashion. The young teenager was unable to call forth his blade or even his own mask. He was stuck between the world of hollows and Arrancar at birth. He was not sure what he truly was and often he was angered ever so easily. His mother said he acts just like his father in that aspect in his life, getting angry at silly things, like the quill he used to write with suddenly breaking in half. Even if part of that was true, it was beyond the point and only a hint at his rage.

However, to the point of trying to stay alive, it was very simple. He had been caught, seen by none other then Zaraki Kenpachi. The boy never made it to the Eleventh Squad Barracks. Instead, he turned right around and ran back down the streets with Kenny looking after him in confusion before an evil grin spread against his features. He proceeded to chase the boy, shouting out devilish phrases of fighting in death and decay much like he would do to Taiki's father; well Taiki was not interested in such things.

Deep down, Taiki thanked the lord that Kenpachi sucked at tracking people and had easily lost him. So, his life had been spared, though not for long. Before the boy could even react, a young girl had suddenly tackled him onto the blue floors of Seireitei.

Taiki was naturally a very thin boy, much like his father, though a bit on the fragile side. His orange hair was shoulder length but often kept tied back in a small ponytail. Laying out in his gray and green hakama's and gi was not his idea of fun. He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed a familiar face looking down at him with a twisted smile.

He knew this face very well, he should after all, and it was his elder twin sister Masaki. She looked in every way like him, but there was only a slight difference between the two. She had forming breast and he did not and she was a shinigami.

Taiki was not.

"Taiki." She said ever so sweetly that cause the boy to cringe, his sister was currently straddle upon his body and her hands rested on his chest. Slowly her hands traveled up his body and stopped at the side of his head. "Taiki," she said again with an Ichimaru like expression that soon changed to look very much like Kenpachi as she lifted his head up by his hair on the side of his head and shook him wildly.

"Where the crap have you been? Huh? Mom is mad! Dad will have a cow and Grimmjow will eat you alive you stupid, stupid, little boy!" She exclaimed as her brother tried to push her away and keep his head sane. "Will you stop that!" He yelled at her, trying to kick her away with his feet and hands. "Stop that you little turd!"

However, she did not stop and his head was beginning to hurt. "Stop! Stop! For the love of God, I just wanted to go and see Yachiru, is that so wrong"

"It is when her captain is more like her father figure and would murder you, what the hell made you date her anyways?" She declared as she stopped shaking her brothers head, he took this time to slap her hands away and set up, not bothering to knock his twin from his body. "You know very well that she was the one that thought it would be a great idea to be attached to me and claim me as her…dog biscuit…"

Oh, the memories of being smothered into the flat chest of a small Yachiru when you are only seven years old. That was slightly scary, for some reason that she refuses to tell him, she had declared that he would be her man for the rest of his life and that he would marry her. Funny thing is, she declared that to him and his sister. From there on, somehow they ended up dating one another in secret and somehow not being murdered by Yachiru's randomness. That girl was scary sometimes.

Silence struck the two and Masaki looked carefully at her twin brother, his gi had come open ever so slightly. His pale skin was seen amongst the dark clothing, his hollow opening was clear as day but that was not what caught her attention. Instead a discolored patch of skin that was half hidden behind the gi captured her eyes. Slowly, she reached down and moved her brother's gi, exposing the large discolored patch of skin that was directly upon his abdomen.

"Niisan…"

Taiki seemed to realize what she was looking at, he wasted no time shoving her off his body and closing his gi quickly. "Don't say a damn thing." He growled, but his sister looked at him carefully as she was sitting upon the ground. "So…that's why you attacked them?"

"Attack?" His eyes widened in surprise, "What are you…" But he did not finish his sentence, instead Masaki did, "Unohana Taicho contacted mother about the event that took place near the Academy. "You know better to go down there, Taiki, why did you do it? You don't have to prove anything. You are fine the way you are you don't have to…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"But starting fights with students? Taiki, why on earth are you doing that?" She asked him with wide eyes, "They can really hurt you, they could…"

"And Jeagerjaques-sama can't? You forget who I have been stuck with as a sensei sense childhood." Pointed out the young brother as he stood and adjusted his robes, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Jeagerjaques knows where not to hit you to cause you harm. Taiki, if you even get cut you could die, you idiot." His sister spoke softly this time as she stood as well. She raised her eyes to look at her sibling. Neither of them said anything for a long while, "Look." Taiki started, "Let's just go home, alright? You can yell at me later, just don't tell mom about the my injury, let alone Dad. He will only get irritated." Taiki was never good at anything it seemed. He failed the Academy, he could not summon his zanpakutou, nor his mask. He wasn't even a whole person, his soul was split in a world that he did not understand.

The older twin said nothing as she walked with her sibling, her hand resting upon her lavender and black hilt of her zanpakutou that was attached to her waist. They walked in silent all the way home. Though once there they where instantly meet by the stare of their mother, Kurosaki Rukia, she was sitting down upon a blue cushion, across from her was their uncle, Kuchiki Byakuya. Their father sat on the other side and Grimmjow sat silently against the wall.

"Tadaima." The daughter said and clasped her hands in front of her, bowing slightly in respect due to the fact that her uncle was within the room. Rukia, though straight faced and worried replied, "Okaeri nasai." In return, the room seemed to be filled with so much tension that it could be cut with a butter knife. Masaki, looked to her elders and then to her brother who looked away, "Um," she started as she quickly felt out of place. "I'll go make some tea…" She looked at her brother one last time before leaving the room.

Now Taiki was alone and all eyes rested upon him. Rukia opened her mouth to ask if her son was all right, but Ichigo beat her too it. At first, Ichigo wanted to ask his son why the hell he would want to date someone that was related to Kenpachi. However, other issues came to mind, such as the note that Unohana had sent to them regarding the event that took place earlier in the day.

"Why did you go to the Academy?" Ichigo asked bluntly. Taiki said nothing and this only made Ichigo groan aloud, "You can not be on the school grounds if you are not a student or part of the Gotei 13. Taiki what the hell are you thinking going out there. You know that is not safe and that people down there have big heads and ending a fight is one thing, but starting a fight?" He slammed his hand upon the table causing Byakuya to look at him out of the corner of his eye but say nothing. Rukia on the other hand tried to patch things up before it got too dangerous with words.

"Taiki," she said as softly as a mother could as she stood and went to her son that was the same height. Reaching out she put a hand on his shoulder, "Come sit down, we'll just talk this out and solve the issue without raised voices." She shot a glare at her husband who looked as if he had been just betrayed. Taiki would have none of it; he shrugged his mothers hand from his shoulder. Rukia pulled her hand back, feeling slight hurt by her sons way of wishing her not to be near him. "I don't want to talk about it." Said the teenager as he side step to the right and made his way towards he hallway that would lead to his bedroom.

"Kurosaki Taiki, I am talking to you! Get over here and sit your ass down like your mother says!" Ichigo was liking his sons attitude less then usual. The boy normally would be easy going and agreeable in most cases, but when he made bad decisions, started fights, or overall wanted nothing to do with anyone that was not like him…things got violent.

"Kiss my ass." Taiki announced over his shoulder, disappearing down the halls. Ichigo put both hands on the small table and pushed himself up to go after his son, but a strong hand shoved him back into his seat. "What is the big deal?" He growled at Byakuya who was the one to force him down. "You saw what he did!"

"Let him breath. Smothering him with your ignorance will not help." A laugh came from behind them all, Grimmjow sneered at the shinigami as he spoke with pleasure. "You see, the boy does have a back bone, even if it last for a mere five seconds. Hehe, owned by your own son, now that's something you don't see to often, eh, Ichigo?"

At that moment Ichigo turned his verbal assult upon Grimmjow. Rukia heard none of it, she merely watched her son march down the hallway muttered and kicking at the floor. When he made it to his bedroom, she cringed at the slamming of the screen door. With a deep sigh, she wondered what was wrong with her son. Ever since he turned ten years old, he has been filled with nothing but random episodes of rage and displeasure.

What was wrong with her boy?


End file.
